C'est pas juste
by Lola Sherwood
Summary: Les pensées d'Ororo Munroe alors qu'elle se dirige aux côtée de monsieur McCoy pour aller parler au nom des mutants dans le deuxième épisode l'étoffe des héros de la saison trois. SONGFIC, C'EST PAS JUSTE, KYO


Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et la chanson non plus. Je ne touche aucun argent pour cette fic.

Note : au début le personnage devait être le professeur Charles Xavier mais cela ne coïncidait pas avec la fin.

Madame Ororo Monroe n'avait jamais eut une quelconque aversion pour les non mutants. Même qu'elle les avait toujours assez apprécier. Seulement, c'était eux qui ne l'aimaient pas, elle et les mutants.

Depuis que les hommes avaient appris l'existence de gens spéciaux comme elle, c'était devenu une véritable chasse aux sorcières. Des gens découvraient que leurs enfants sortaient avec un mutant, que leurs voisins étaient des mutants ou même que leurs enfants étaient des mutants.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu que tout ça aille aussi loin.

Elle trouvait injuste que des gens doivent cacher leur amour aux yeux du monde seulement parce que l'un des deux parti était différent.

**C´n´est pas juste une histoire qui finit mal  
C´n´est pas juste les aléas d´une erreur sentimentale  
C´est pas juste, c´est pas juste  
Y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond  
C´est vrai l´amour a ses raisons  
Mais eux, à l´abandon**

Elle aimerai tant que les gens puissent accepter la différence quel quelle soit. Mais elle savait que depuis que le monde est monde les gens avait des idées buté sur ce qui était normal et sur ce qui ne l'était pas.

Personne n'acceptait les différences, que ce soit de couleur de peau ou de religion. Alors imaginer que son voisin puisse cracher du feu était trop difficile à accepter pour eux.

**Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Au delà du possible  
Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Si ça vous fait souffrir  
Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Jusqu´à vivre le pire  
Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Mais seulement, de n´pas les faire choisir**

Mais la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus depuis que l'existence des mutants avait été révélé à la face du monde, c'était les parents. Les parents qui seraient obligés de prendre une décision quant à l'avenir de leurs enfants si ceux-ci s'avéraient être des mutants.

Ils ne devraient pas être obligés de faire un choix, c'était au dessus du possible pour eux. Peu importe ce que leurs enfants étaient pour eux il s'agissait de la chair de leur chair.

Car ces enfants ne seraient pas acceptés dans la société, ils seraient harcelés à l'école et on ne pouvait même pas penser à l'enfer que ce serai pour eux de trouver un travail plus tard.

**C´n´est pas juste une enfance qui prend le large  
Ni même une douleur de passage, une vie qu´ils se partagent  
C´est pas juste, c´est pas juste  
Elle dit : "J´peux pas m´en séparer"  
Et lui : "Moi non plus, désolé"  
Mais eux, avez-vous pensé?**

Elle ne voulait pas que les gens fassent semblant d'aimer à la folie les mutants, elle voulait simplement qu'ils les acceptent au sein de la société. Mais rien n'était jamais aussi simple.

Les mutants devront se battre pour avoir une place dans la société. Ils devront prouver mille fois qu'ils sont capables de faire ce que toute personne normale peut faire. Et ils devront faire attention, parce qu'à la moindre petite erreur, ça en serait fini pour eux.

**Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Au delà du possible  
Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Si ça vous fait souffrir  
Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Jusqu´à vivre le pire  
Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Mais seulement, de n´pas les faire choisir**

Ce fut là que toutes ces pensées furent dirigées alors qu'elle s'avançait tranquillement aux côtés de monsieur McCoy. Elle allait à une conférence de presse pour parler des mutants.

Tout était injuste en ce moment, mais rien n'avait jamais été juste.

**Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Au delà du possible  
Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Si ça vous fait souffrir  
Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Jusqu´à vivre le pire  
Je n´vous demande pas d´aimer  
Mais seulement, de n´pas les faire choisir**


End file.
